1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a dual-display unit and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal capable of displaying a preview image of a camera and a captured image in each different display unit, implementing displaying of an image and displaying for editing or magnifying an image on each separate display unit, and having an image editing function for providing user interface by using a touch screen, and its method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the remarkable development of mobile communication and information industry technology, mobile communication terminals having a single display unit are being replaced by mobile communication terminals with two display units.
Two display units can be provided in various manners, and in a related art, typically, a main display unit has a relatively large screen and a sub-display unit has a relatively small screen. The sub-display unit generally displays simple information such as a date, a clock and short text, but not image information.
The recently marketed mobile communication terminals are mostly equipped with a camera, and mobile terminals are advancing from a camera supporting low resolution to a camera supporting high resolution. Accordingly, a processor for processing a captured image with high resolution is mounted and wider screen is provided to manage various images in mobile terminals.
However, in case of a mobile terminal having a single display unit, disadvantageously, a user should move each menu to capture an image with the camera and check a captured image, and so does the terminal having two display units that provides a sub-screen.
Currently, mobile communication terminals are increasingly providing diverse functions of, for example, freely handling multimedia data such as a still image or video. However, the functions of displaying images, editing images and magnifying images through the mobile communication terminal are not enough to meet the users' demand, and thus, development and providing of mobile communication terminals that may satisfy users are on demand.
In addition, in case of the mobile terminal having a single display unit, while a user is editing an image, if the user needs to compare the edited image with its original image, he/she should the edited image and then fetches the original image, and this problem is also the same with the mobile terminal having the two display units with the sub-screen providing only simple information.
Meanwhile, with the mobile terminal having the two display units, users need more convenient user interface in addition to the existing keypad type input unit in order to quickly obtain various information, perform inter-screen movement, and process different information in each screen.